powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Poisonous Plots
Poisonous Plots is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It is also the fifth episode of the Gold Ranger Arc. Synopsis Brody is poisoned by Galvanax's latest contestant. Will the Rangers make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save him? Plot The episode opens up with Aiden telling the Rangers what happened after Brody was kidnapped by Galvanax ten years ago, revealing he went on the run ever since. Brody is ecstatic to be with his brother again, even allowing him into the base. However, Mick quickly shoes this idea away, as it's only for Rangers. Instead, the six Rangers decide to train with Aiden, where he is shown to be very aggressive towards Hayley and Levi. Brody merely passes this off as him being on his own for so long. Later in Home Ec, Hayley and Levi are having trouble with their chocolate sculpture for a local children's charity. At the same time, Victor and Monty try to use glue in their chocolate in order to make it harden quickly. Unfortunately, the mold breaks onto Victor's body, encasing him in a durable chocolate shell. Resuting in him being petrified into a chocolate statue. While Monty goes to get help, some workers take Victor away, believing him to be a sculpture. Not long after, the six Rangers head out to deal with a monster their scanners picked up. Instead, they find Aiden dealing with a small army of Kudabots. The Rangers hold them off, until this week's contestant, Toxitea, hits Brody, inflicting a poison into his system. Madame Odius then gives the Rangers the ultimatum: Give her all six Ninja Power Stars in exchange for the antidote, or Brody dies at sunset. Aiden instantly agrees, but the Rangers don't. So Mick agrees to help make their own antidote, while Levi and Hayley take the stars. Brody follows them, knowing the plan. The trio give up the Ninja Power Stars in exchange for the antidote, much to Preston, Calvin, and Sarah's dismay and anger. They later discover that Hayley and Levi used the stars to make chocolate Power Star copies. As Brody chases after Madame Odius, the others deal with Toxitea, with Preston and Levi dealing the finishing blow. The audience loves the fight, allowing Toxitea to be Gigantified. Brody and Levi summon the Robo Red Zord and Bull Rider Zord first, allowing the two to fight her. The Rangers quickly join in with their Zords, summoning the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Bull Rider Megazord. The two make quick work of Toxitea, putting her out for good. Back at the school, Aiden and the others make up, then go join everyone at the chocolate charity. As the kids unaware he's really a human being trapped in a statue Amber go after Victor's chocolate statue form to Montys horror. He falls over and finally breaks out, frightening the kids. An unknown time later, Odius is shown talking to her newest ally: Aiden! Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voices) *Yvette Parsons - Toxitea (voice) *Nick Beckwith - Aiden Romero *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Geoff Dolan - Charity Worker Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Ninja Lightning Strike), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *At the very end of the episode, when it's revealed that Aiden is working for Madame Odius, for some reason he is shaking when the screen is pointed at his shoulder as she speaks to him, but when the front of Aiden's body is shown to reveal that it's him working for her, he's standing stiffly. Notes *Redbot and Ripcon don't appear in this episode. However, Redbot does appear in Brody's flashback in the beginning narration. *This is the second known Power Ranger episode to have a morphing material replaced with chocolate replicas to deceive the villains easily since season 2 episode A Monster of Global Proportions (when the Rangers tricked Goldar with chocolate fakes of the Power Coins). *One of the workers at the high school was listening to music that was also heard in The Strange Case of the Munchies from Power Rangers Super Samurai and The Ghostest With the Mostest from Power Rangers Dino Charge. See Also (Red Ranger vs. Kudabots Fight Footage) (fight footage)